The Walking Dead Couple Shuffle
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Who's your favorite Walking Dead couple? A collection of stand alone chapters for many different pairings, both canon and fanon. Requests Wanted!
1. LorixRick

**Hey, oh! It's a new story! **

**Here's how it's gonna go: the first nine couples/songs have already been picked out, but I need ya'll to give me suggestions. Pick any Walking Dead couple you want to see, canon or fanon, and a song for the theme. Chapters ten and on will be all up to ya'll. **

**For the first chapter, we have Lori and Rick in tune to "Haunted" by Evanescence. This would take place at the end of Killer Within. **

_**The Walking Dead Couple Shuffle- Chapter One: LorixRick**_

Rick felt his knees give in. He could hear the faint sounds of a baby in the distance. _His _baby. There were so many people staring at him, depending on him for words. They had lost so much already to this post apocalyptic world, and now Rick had nowhere else to turn to. He had thought that everything would be okay. That he and Lori could take their time forgiving each other. But all of that hope was false, now.

The wailing grew sharper, and the former deputy drew tighter into his ball. There were still many murmurs around him, calling his name, telling him to get up.

It'll never be okay, Rick thought to himself. The love of his life _died_ thinking that he hated her. He never hated her he just needed _time_. Time, however, was not an option anymore. Either you lived in that moment, or you just died off.

Rick opened his eyes, only to see Lori staring back at him. She sat on the pavement where he was curled up into a ball, watching him worriedly. She wasn't real, that much he knew off the bat.

His daughter's cries were at a distance now, only to be replaced by a constant sound of a heartbeat. He flipped over on his back, only to be helped up and taken inside of the prison. All the way through, Lori followed him. He saw her dressed in her wedding dress, with her brown hair cascading down her shoulders.

Rick slid down the wall in the common room, burying his face in his hands. Even with his hands covering his eyes, he could still see Lori. She was everywhere he went, just watching him. His body began trembling; the former deputy wouldn't respond to anyone, or anything. Again and again, he would hear the wailing, the heartbeat, and finally… he heard ringing.

He wasn't going insane. He had just lost his wife.

_He wasn't going insane. _

Rick got up, despite all of the noises in his head. While his friends were all looking to him in worry in reality, the only thing he could see was Lori staring back at him.

The former deputy clamped his eyes shut and began to count to ten. It would be all over, in just ten seconds. He wouldn't see her, because she wasn't there.

She _wasn't _there, dammit!

When those ten seconds were up, Rick opened his eyes. He began to see the faces of his friends again, and for once, he genuinely smiled. He watched as Daryl climbed up the stairs to the catwalk. Maybe everything _was_ going to be okay.

As his eyes stopped on the catwalk for a second too long, though, there she was again. Rick fell to the floor, whimpering into his little ball once more.

**How was the first chapter, ya'll? Remember, ideas/ suggestions would be loved! **


	2. AndreaxMichonnexMerle

**Hey guys! So, this is actually being read, yay! Here's the second chapter, featuring Andrea, Merle, and Michonne.**

**Many thanks to the reviewers for last chapter: Brooke (Guest), Athlete Girl, vickih, and AgentBSmith! Ya'll rock!**

**This oneshot is in tune to Shakira's "Give It Up To Me".**

**Warning: Will contain light smut. **

_**The Walking Dead Couple Shuffle- Chapter Two: AndreaxMichonnexMerle**_

For eight months, Michonne and Andrea had lived on their own, growing closer every day. The blonde hardly knew anything about her protector, or two pet walkers she kept in chains, but that didn't stop her from falling in love with her. Neither woman had ever felt this way towards another female before, but everything sort of fell into place after a while.

When the two got into Woodbury, however, they ran into a rather _interesting_ hurdle in their relationship. Merle Dixon had teased the two women about being lesbians from day one, but he hadn't _expected_ to be right. When they finally decided to come clean about it, the redneck was clearly turned on. After that, he made jabs about coming to join them for a night, or at least to watch. The women weren't really thrilled at first, _especially _not Michonne. However, it didn't take much for them to warm up to the thought.

"_C'mon, ladies, let yer ol' pal Merle in on those dirty li'l secrets, huh? I promise that I won't bite!" Merle stood awful close to both women, who were locked in a tight embrace. The three of them were in Michonne and Andrea's apartment here at Woodbury. _

"_I don't think so, redneck," Michonne murmured, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind Andrea's ear. _

"_Why not? We're all friends here, ain't we Blondie?" the redneck motioned towards the former lawyer, a grin coming across his face. _

_Both women just looked at each other. Well, what harm would it do, honestly? Merle wanted them bad enough, evidently. It wasn't like they were planning on going into polygamy or anything along those lines, right? Michonne nodded towards her girlfriend, who in turn looked back at Merle. _

"_Fine, we'll do it. But on our terms," Andrea began. _

"_Well of course, ladies! Who knows, maybe ya'll will teach me a thing or two, after all, huh?" Merle began chuckling. _

_Andrea and Michonne led the one-handed man into their bedroom, shutting the door with a light _click_. Merle didn't know what to think about the whole situation, but hell if he wasn't excited. _

"_Lay down on the bed," the dark-skinned survivor ordered, "and take off your damn pants." _

_Merle couldn't obey fast enough. He wasn't usually one for being submissive, but it sounded so hot he didn't give a fuck. He stripped down to his boxers and sprawled out on the soft bed. It faintly smelled like the combination of lilac and vanilla. _

_Michonne looked over to her girlfriend, who just followed her towards the bed. They each took a side of the bed, sandwiching the redneck. Andrea closed the gap first and began kissing the redneck. He looped his stump around her waist and indulged himself in the kiss. Michonne climbed on top of Merle and started pulling on his boxers, kissing her way downwards. When she found her prize, she made quick work of taking it inside her mouth. _

_The redneck found himself moaning against Andrea's lips, bucking his bare hips. Sweet, Jesus these women! _

_When both women took a break to breathe, Merle took the time to take Michonne's pants off and repay _her_ for her good deed. The dark-skinned survivor stripped him down to his wife-beater, which he quickly threw over his head before going down between her legs. _

_Her breath grew labored once more, and she reached out for her girlfriend. Andrea took the hint and began to kiss Michonne for all it was worth. The blonde shrugged out of her jeans as the other woman fiddled with the button. _

_Merle sat up with moistened lips. By that time, the two girls were making out right in front of him. The redneck grinned; he was happy to sit there and watch the two of them for a minute. _

"_Oh, look," Andrea murmured, resting her cheek against Michonne's, "he's surfaced again." _

"_You want a show, redneck?" the dark-skinned survivor asked, a ghost of a smirk coming across her face. "We'll give you one." _

_The redneck sat back and watched as Michonne pulled Andrea on top of her and started kissing her soundly. The blonde survivor moaned and slowly reached up to grasp her girlfriend's full breasts. _

"_Oh, fuck," Merle groaned, feeling his erection rise. He quickly grabbed a hold of Andrea's backside and slid himself inside of her. As he picked up rhythm, Andrea jerked Michonne out of her vest and pulled her purple tank top over her head. Merle pounded harder inside of Andrea, who in turn unhooked her woman's bra and began nipping her way up to her lips. All three of them felt their senses heighten just before they reached their final climaxes. _

After the first time, Merle just left the two girls to go about their business. Little did he know that they would be going back to the same pattern for the next couple of nights. And, after a few more one-night-stands, they decided to let him into the relationship, period. Both Michonne and Andrea were blown away at how he made them feel. Just letting that go altogether would be cruel.

About a year went by, and things were still the same. Only it wasn't. The three of them were now at the prison, having destroyed the Governor and Woodbury for good. They were still going at it like gorillas, but they were in love. No one else in the prison could get this three-way relationship, in fact, it disgusted most of the group, but they didn't care. The fact that they put Glenn and Maggie to shame at how many times they went at it a day, now _that_ was sad. But this was just the nature of their relationship. The others just had to accommodate to it, 'cause they sure as hell weren't about to change.

Both women would often sit on Merle's knees and trade off with kisses. And at night, they would rotate with who would sleep in what bed, seeing how the two prison bunk-beds were so tiny. They made it work, though. And they made it work well.

**So, admittedly, I just started shipping this hardcore. Why do I do this to myself? Anyways, this is my first ever OT3, so tell me what ya'll thought! Peace out! Wanna see more? Request away, just include a song! **


	3. MerlexMichonne

**So, here's a new chapter. This time around, it's in tune to "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem feat. Rihanna for Merle and Michonne under an AU setting. **

**Many thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter: Athlete Girl, vickih, AgentBSmith, NightlyOwl103, and Bvadams. **

**I do not own The Walking Dead. Another smut warning, ya'll. Beware!**

_**The Walking Dead Couple Shuffle: Chapter Three: MerlexMichonne**_

Being in a relationship with Merle Dixon wasn't as easy as it seemed. Yes, they were a strong couple, but that was just the problem. Two headstrong individuals should _never_ be in a relationship. The sex was great, it really was, but the two of them always butted heads. Merle would make a decision that Michonne didn't like, and they would end up fighting for days; neither one of them could suck in their pride and admit defeat.

When they weren't fighting, everything was great. They were in love, and damn anyone else who thought differently. One of Michonne's biggest issues with Merle was his substance abuse. He would come home stoned out of his mind, and he would drink every ounce of alcohol in the house. From then on, everything that came out of his mouth would be cruel and hateful. His woman wouldn't take any shit off of him, though, and things would get violent. When Merle would finally sober up, the two of them were usually completely battered.

Why did Michonne stay with him, after all of that? She didn't even know the answer to that. They accepted living this way a while back. Were they happy? In a sense. Half of the time, things were great. They got along perfectly, just like any other couple. But then they'd get into a fight and be back into the same abusive pattern. Merle and Michonne convinced themselves that this fucked-up relationship was healthy.

The two of them had lived together for a few years now. She was a successful lawyer, and he was a building contractor. They went about their daily business without ever turning any heads. Both of them were so used to this way of life that they could go off after one of their fights and act like everything was picture perfect. If there had ever been any suspicion, the two of them would go along with the fact that they were trying some pretty kinky stuff in the bedroom. That shut anyone in their right mind up. (They weren't completely lying, after all.)

_Michonne just stared into her boyfriend's bloodshot eyes, as she tried her best to wriggle out of his arms. Merle had her pinned against the wall, breathing his whiskey-tainted breath in her face. _

"_Baby, why are ya tryin' ta fight ol' Merle?" he rasped, claiming her neck with hot kisses. "I didn't mean anything I said." _

"_You said that last week," Michonne seethed, trying her best not to listen to the arousal that was making its way down her body. _

"_And yet here we are again," Merle chuckled, yanking his woman harshly by the dreadlocks to mash his lips against hers. He felt her struggle against him, but as he continued to rock against her, he found her tongue entering his mouth. _

_She cupped the back of his head as the kisses became gentler. Only for her boyfriend to wince when she sunk her nails deep into his scalp; she wrapped her legs around his waist and hoisted herself up in his arms. Merle pushed her back against the wall, his lips touching every square inch of bare skin he could find. He was lucky enough that she was in her bathrobe. The redneck claimed her lips again, all the while his hands were up inside her robe, pulling her panties down._

_Michonne moaned into his lips as she hurriedly got him out of his pants. "C'mon, Merle, I don't have all day for you to dance around the subject," she gasped as he lunged himself inside of her. Her back got pressed further and further against the wall as he pounded in and out of her. _

_The lawyer clawed the side of his face to the point where she drew blood, making her man kiss her harder. Their tongues entwined as she pushed Merle backwards. He fell hard onto the ground, and Michonne had her way with him. She ground her dark hips against his, her dreadlocks curtaining their faces as she continued to kiss him. _

_Merle pulled out of her long enough to turn her around facing away from him. His lips hovered over hers as he entered her from behind. Michonne tilted her head back and delicately traced her tongue over his expectant lips. _

_Maybe this was the reason why it was so easy to get into a fight, because they knew that this was where they'd end up, on the floor, fucking like nobody's business. They loved each other, they really did. Of course, it really didn't help that Merle couldn't take no for an answer. He always wore that smug grin, until he was about ready to throw some punches. Michonne grew infuriated at how smug her boyfriend was being in a fight and she would just feed the fire by fighting back. But, in the end, their physical violence led to sex. _

_Eventually, this would be the downfall that would either make or break their relationship. _

o—o—o

Merle punched his fists into the wall, his rage taking control of him. Michonne stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest. He glanced back over to his woman, his expression lightening some. "Are ya sure, woman?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm more than sure. You can go upstairs and see for yourself."

The redneck glanced down at his hand, watching the blood trail down his knuckles. Michonne came up to him and tried to take a look at it. "No, don't. I—I can't fucking believe this, 'Chonne."

"You and me both," the lawyer sighed. She glanced at him cautiously. "Let me take a look at that, please."

Into five years of their destructive relationship, everything came to a screeching halt. Michonne was pregnant. Neither one of them knew what to think about it. Merle was afraid, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. His woman was carrying their child. They could barely get through a week without fighting, and now suddenly they were gonna have a baby? This wasn't good news by a long shot.

Merle was about to respond sarcastically, until he got a real good look at his woman. She looked exhausted, and hurt. Something had to give. As much as he wanted to prove himself right over everything, he loved her far too much to keep hurting her like that. He sighed and let her lead him into the bathroom.

She sat him down on the closed toilet seat as she went searching for their first aid kit. The redneck just watched his woman maneuver around, and he found himself shaking his head. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that something was growing inside of her, something that was the product of their destructive relationship.

"I'm sorry I didn't take better care o' ya over the years," he murmured under his breath. The lawyer stood up, first aid kit hooked on her arm. She heard what he said, but she chose to ignore it.

Merle continued to stare into Michonne's dark brown eyes as she rolled some gauze around his injured hand. The two of them were so silent for so long, that when she finally said something, the sound of her voice startled him.

"We're going to get through this, Merle. No matter what happened during our previous years, we still loved each other, didn't we?" Michonne began, taking his good hand in her own after she was done tending to his injury. "I've always been a skeptic when it comes to fate, but maybe this is a sign that we needed to change how we treated each other."

Merle had been a firm believer of God, until he really got into drugs. "Just God's way of gettin' us to open our eyes I reckon."

"Well, it worked," the lawyer whispered to herself. Her man tipped her chin up in return and kissed her. Michonne fell into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Merle's neck. The two broke apart a few moments later, the need to breathe evident.

"We'll get through it, babe. You, me, and the youngen," the redneck assured her, kissing her temple. "I'm gonna take care o' ya. If ya need anythin', I'll come runnin'. Alrigh'?"

Michonne nodded. "I believe you," she hugged her boyfriend close to her, "I really do."

He stood up to hug her back, tightening his grip around her. "I love you, Mich, I always have. Ya ain't got nothin' to worry about."

**Who doesn't love a good fluffy ending? Reviews would be awesome!**

**As a side note: Not every chapter will have smut in them, but they occasionally will.**


	4. CarolxDaryl

**Hey all! Here's a new chapter! We have a Caryl chapter in tune to "It's Not Over" by Daughtry. This takes place during the mid-season finale "Too Far Gone", as a deleted scene or something. **

**Many thanks to: vickih and AgentBSmith for their reviews last chapter. **

**I own nothing. **

_**The Walking Dead Couple Shuffle- Chapter Four: CarolxDaryl**_

Carol Peletier fell to her knees, uncontrollable sobs wracking her body. There before her, crouching down to take her in his arms was Daryl Dixon. She couldn't believe that he was still here, even after what she had done. Carol could never forgive herself for what she had done to Karen and David, and she didn't expect her former group members to forgive her either. But, here Daryl was, cradling her against his chest.

"I love ya, Carol. You hear me? What happened don't mean a damn," Daryl murmured into her ear. "I already lost my brother, I ain't losin' you too."

The gray-haired woman gasped for air as she clung to the redneck. He had found her on his way from the prison ruins. He still had Beth by his side, who just stared on with confusion. "I can't—I can't go back with you, Daryl. Rick would send me away again."

"The hell he will. Carol, yer comin' wit' us," he grumbled, helping her off of the ground.

Carol could still hear the roaring sounds of the Governor's tank as it blew the prison to bits, replaying over and over. She had been on her third day out by herself since Rick set her loose. The former Prison member had made her own temporary camp, and it really hadn't been too far from the prison. When she heard the commotion, all she could think about was that her friends needed her. _Daryl_ needed her, and so did Lizzie and Mika. But by the time she got there, she was far too late. Daryl and Beth were backtracking, the latter being a grieving mess after losing her father before her very eyes.

Carol looked up at Daryl, blue eyes clouding with tears. "What happened back there?"

Daryl helped his woman up and just shook his head. "The Governor. He came back with a tank an' an army o' brainwashed fucks. He wanted the prison. It was either his way, or war."

Beth covered her mouth with trembling hands. Tears were still streaming down the teenager's face. Carol steadied herself on her feet and cupped the back of Beth's blonde head. "Daddy—he killed daddy."

The younger Dixon brother took in his woman's shocked expression. "He had Hershel and Michonne hostage. Took the man's head clean off. Rick didn't wanna leave. Kept telling 'em that we could all live together—"

"Oh, God," Carol whispered, holding a sobbing Beth close. "Beth, I'm sorry. I should—I should've come back sooner."

"Right now? It's just the three o' us," Daryl reminded both women. "I ain't got no idea who made it out, but we don't got time to find out. That damn herd is closin' in quick."

The older woman's expression softened as she glanced up at Daryl, "even Lizzie and Mika? You have no idea where they went off to?"

Daryl shook his head, sparing his woman a sad smile, "wish I knew what to tell ya."

Carol just nodded. "Alright, c'mon, Beth, we gotta move faster, sweetie. I know it's hard," she whispered against the blonde's temple, "believe me, I know."

_The sounds of gunshots sounded louder as she rounded the corner to the prison. It was risky enough to get around the walkers that had been attracted to the sound. Carol felt her lungs being robbed of breath as she caught a glimpse at what was going on. By the time she found her way into the courtyard, the only ones that were left were the shambling walkers. The former housewife was lucky enough to have found Daryl and Beth on their way out. _

_Carol stood there in shock as she saw the Dixon brother and the young blonde before her. She didn't know what to think anymore. Everything that they had worked for in that prison had gone up in flames. _

"_Carol?! Are—are ya alrigh'?" Daryl asked, slowly coming towards his companion. _

"_I—I don't know. What—what happened?" _

"_It don't matter until we get far away from here," the redneck explained, his eyes raking over her slowly. "Rick told me about what happened. I ain't blamin' ya for what ya had to do." _

"_Guys!" A teary-eyed Beth cried, nudging to an approaching herd of walkers. "They're comin'!" _

_As the three of them ran, Carol found it hard to keep her thoughts clear. She had spent all of those months, trying to avoid her feelings. She was still warm with her friends, and with Daryl, but she tried her best to keep her ties to humanity loose. Their survival was more important that was right or wrong anymore. That was what made it so easy to make that decision about Karen and David. They were a problem; therefore, they had to go. _

_When they finally were able to stop, Carol couldn't hold it in any longer. Her knees gave out, and her heart caved in. _

**That finale ya'll… my feels are still broken. Hope my hopeful little fic did some justice.**


End file.
